The present invention relates to bathing caps, and, in particular, to a bathing cap that includes elongated extensions that can be wrapped around the person's head to help secure the cap in place and prevent water from seeping around the edge, thus decreasing the potential for the hair to get wet and preventing water from entering the wearer's ears.